When The Shepherd Is Smitten
by APrairiefan
Summary: TheTown is fussinng over a small matter and then Rev. Alden gets badly hurt and may need medical treatment. The town will need to put away their differences and help care for their Pastor (Shepherd)
1. Chapter 1

When The Shepherd Is Smitten:

Chapter 1:

It's a Sunday afternoon in Walnut Grove Rev. Alden has just dismissed the children for Sunday school. Rev. Alden asks the adults to have a seat and he announces that he would like to take up a collection for a Church bell. Mrs. Olsen stands up and says, ''We should have a big bell like the one they have in ST. Paul MN., My husband and I will contribute to the bell and the plaque."

Nels gives Harriet a little look. Mr. Kennedy sitting behind the Olsens asks, "What plaque?"

Mrs. Olsen answers, "Dedicating the bell in our names."

Mr. Kennedy answers with a stern voice, "This is God's house and we shouldn't put anyone's name on it."

Mrs. Olsen says, "Well..." and there is a heated discussion.

Tinker Jones the one who has made toys for all the children and can't talk but can hear is standing in the back of the Church.

The adults of Walnut Grove are exiting the Church and Miss Beadle says to Mr. Hansen, ''We could also use the bell for the School."

Mrs. Olsen over hears Miss Beadle and says a big, "NO!"

Miss Beadle asks "Why?"

Mrs. Olsen answers that would be sacrilegious."

Mrs. Beadle replies, "We use the same building why can't we use the same bell?"

Mrs. Olsen just walks away and Mr. Hansen says, ''We may not have a Church or a School."

Miss Beadle asks with a concern look, "Why?"

Mr. Hansen answers, "As big as a bell as she wants it will tip the building over."

Mr. Hansen and Miss Beadle both chuckle a little.

All the town is fussing over the bell and Tinker Jones is just looking at everyone, shaking his head and thinking to himself, ''I should do something but what?"

All the next week the town of Walnut Grove is at odds with each other. Parents won't let their kids play with each other. Tuesday morning at recess a boy comes up to Laura and says, "It's all your Pa's fault for what he said about the bell."

After school Laura goes home and tells Charles what the boy said. That evening they have another town meeting to discuss the bell. The grown ups all act like little children, screaming and hollering at each other. Mr. Kennedy stands up and says, "Forget the bell! Me and my family won't be in Church this Sunday." Then he 'storms' out of the building.

The next Sunday the Ingalls' family goes to church and it is just him and his family and Rev. Alden. Rev. Alden says to Charles, ''I can see the town doesn't want me back."

Mr. Ingalls replies, "That's not true, they will come around."

Rev. Alden answers, "No Charles."

Mr. Ingalls replies, "Ok Rev. but we are having a Bible study at our house next Sunday and you are welcome to come join us."

"Ok Charles, I'll be there. Answers Rev. Alden.

***** ***** *****. ***** ***** *****

The following week the children are continuing to go to school but not talking or playing with each other at recess except for after school they all go to Tinker Jones place for Monday afternoon Tinker Jones told the children a plan to make the bell for the Church. So the children help get all the necessary things. Their toys and other things.

The following Saturday Rev. Alden comes into town and stays with the Ingalls. As Mary and Laura are at Tinker Jones place finishing up the bell Rev. Alden is talking with Mr. Ingalls inside the barn. Jack the dog comes in and begins to bark and spooks the horses. One of the horses runs into Rev. Alden and makes him fall over backward over the barn fence. Rev. Alden is unconscious for only a few seconds when he gains consciousness Charles askes Rev. Alden, "Are you ok?"

Rev answers, ''Yes, I will be fine."

Will Rev. Alden be ok?

Will the town have a bell and be a happy town again?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning the Ingalls and Rev. Alden, who has stayed with the Ingalls so he could have Bible study with them are getting up and having breakfast, scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. After breakfast Charles opens the door to get a little fresh air and he hears a bell ringing from town. Mr. Ingalls asks Rev. Alden, "What do you make of that?"

Rev. Alden, answers, "I'm not sure Charles."

Charles turns to his family and says to Caroline, "Get the girls ready we are going into town."

The Ingalls family load up in their wagon. Rev. Alden gets in his wagon. As he is stepping up in his wagon, he is holding his side. Charles notices and asks, "Rev. Alden, are you sure you're ok from that nasty fall you had last night in the barn?"

Not wanting to worry Mr. Ingalls Rev. Alden answers, ''Yes Charles, I will be fine." Rev. Alden sits down in his wagon and continues to hold his side. He is in alot of pain but doesn't want anyone to know.

Meanwhile in town at the Olsen's Mercantile Nellie and Willie are standing on the porch. Nels and Harriet come out and Harriet askes, "What is that? Did someone order a bell without letting us know?" Nellie and Willie just smile.

The Olsens walk over to the Church, Tinker Jones continues to ring the bell and Harriet asks, "When will he stop ringing that bell!?"

The whole town is standing outside the Church as the Ingalls and Rev. Alden are parking and getting out of their wagons, Mrs. Olsen asks "Rev. Alden, What do you know about this bell?"

Rev. Alden answers, ''I Don't Know."

All the kids are smiling and then Laura Ingalls speaks Rev. Alden, Pa, Tinker Jones and us kids made the bell for the town."

Mr. Kennedy, Nels and Harriet, Charles and Caroline look at their children and give them a touch on the shoulder as to say, "That's our kids!"

Rev. Alden looks around at the town and says, "The Children have given to our town." The whole town has smiles of agreement. they all walk into the Church singing, ''Ring The Bells Of Heaven" As Tinker Jones rings the bell.

They are gathered inside the Church. Rev. Alden asks them all to have a seat. Rev. Alden starts to say, "The children and Tinker Jones have brought the town together by making us a bell." Rev. Alden while he is talking is also holding his side and begins to sweat and then he faints. Everyone stands up and is wondering what is happening.

Charles and Dr. Baker run up to Rev. Alden. Dr Baker checks and says, ''Charles, he is burning up, let us get him over to my office."

Charles helps Dr. Baker get Rev. Alden into his office. In the Doctor's office Dr. Baker takes Rev. Alden's temperature and it is a pretty high temperature. Dr. Baker tell Charles, "He has a high temperature and is unconscience."

Charles tells dr. Baker, ''Dr. he had a nasty fall in our burn last night, but he said he was ok."

Dr. Baker replies, ''Charles that maybe what is wrong he may have some internal damage. We will keep him upstairs in the hotel room overnight on Ice to keep his temperature down and I'll check on him in the morning."

They get the room above the doctor's office prepared and Dr. Baker and Charles takes Rev. Alden upstairs and places him in a bed of ice and Rev. Alden regains consciousness and says, ''I am cold!"

Mr. Ingalls and Dr. Baker chuckles just a little as Dr. Baker says, ''You fainted and was unconscious with a high fever. The ice will keep your fever down."

Mr. Ingalls asks Rev. Alden, ''You were really hurt last night when you fell in my barn? and this morning when you were holding your side? Why didn't you tell me?"

''I didn't want you to worry, Charles." Rev. Alden replies as he falls back asleep.

Charles looks at Dr. Baker and says, "This is my fault he fell in my barn and I should have known better and had you check him last night."

Dr. Baker answers, "Charles, it isn't your fault."

Charles asks, "Will he be ok?"

Dr. Baker answers, "He is resting right now, I will check on him in the morning."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Charles Ingalls stayed with Rev. Alden all night, so Reverend Alden would have someone in the room with him if he needed anything. As Dr. Baker is coming in the next morning Dr. Baker asks, "Charles, how is Rev. Alden this morning? How did he sleep?"

"Charles answers, "He slept well."

Just than Rev. Alden wakes up shivering from the ice he has been sleeping on all night to keep his temperature down. Dr. Baker takes his temperature and says, "Charles, his fever has broken some but still a little high." Than Dr. Baker asks, "Rev. Alden how do you feel this morning?"

Rev. Alden while holding his side, says, "Dr. Baker, my side still hurts."

Dr. Baker checks and feels Rev. Alden's side and Dr. Baker says, ''I think you may have a couple of broken ribs, I'm going to wrap up your sides with bandages real tight."

Dr. Baker wraps up Rev. Alden's side tightly with bandages and asks, "Rev. Alden how does that feel now?"

Rev. Alden answers as he lays back down, "Somewhat better."

Dr. Baker says, "Good, Rev Alden, rest now and you should be up in a little more than a week."

Rev. Alden goes back to sleep and Charles asks, ''Dr. Baker, so is he going to be ok?"

''Yes Charles, he should be. He has a few broken ribs from that fall but should mend in a week or so, you can go home to your family. I will let you know if there is any changes." Dr. Baker answers.

Charles goes home to his family and tells them, "Rev. Alden has a few broken ribs but will be ok."

*****. *****. *****. ***** ******. *****

A week passes but Rev. Alden hasn't healed his side is still hurting and his fever continues to be high. Dr. Baker is more and more concerned about Reverend Alden.

Dr Baker and Charles Ingalls are talking in Dr. Baker's office. Dr. Baker says, "Rev. Alden isn't getting better he's getting worse in and out of consciousness. Charles I don't know what to do for him. Maybe we should send him to Mayo Clinic in Rochester where they have better equipment."

Charles answers, ''Dr. Baker, I will go with him. I need to do something to help, I feel responsible since this happened in my barn."

Dr. Baker replies, as he puts his hands on Charles' shoulder. "Now Charles, this isn't your fault." Dr. Baker sits down at his desk and then says, ''I will call Mayo Clinic and let them know he is coming. There is a train that leaves for Rochester tomorrow morning about 10am."

Charles answers, ''I will be ready bright and early tomorrow morning."

Charles leaves the doctor's office and goes home and tells his family the news on Rev. Alden and that he is going with Rev. Alden to Rochester.

Mary says, ''Oh Pa, this is all my fault. I should have been the one tending to the new horses but instead I was off helping with the bell."

Charles looks at Mary and says, ''It wasn't your fault if it's anyone's fault it is mine. I should have had Jack tied up to keep him out of the barn away from the new horses, and Mary we all are glad you helped with the bell. The town needed the bell."

Mary gives her Pa a hug and says, ''I hope and pray Rev. Alden will be ok."

Charles answers, ''Yes Mary, I do too. We all must have faith that Rev. Alden will be back in good health!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day, a Friday, Charles and Rev. Alden arrived at Mayo Clinic in Rochester MN. A Doctor Mays is waiting for them and takes Rev. Alden to his Hospital room. Dr. Mays is checking Rev. Alden and Charles is in the waiting room. As Dr. Mays comes back out to the waiting room he sees Charles praying for Rev. Alden. Charles looks up and Dr. Mays says, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Charles replies, "No, you didn't startle me." Charles then stands up from his chair and asks, "How is he Dr. Mays?"

Dr. Mays answers and says, "He does have a few broken ribs and one or more of them are poking into his lungs which is causing infection and a high temperature. He needs to have surgery right away to drain the infection but before me and my Nurses can do anything we need you to sign this consent form and get a statement from the business office."

Charles signs the consent form for the operation and then says, "I will go talk to the business office."

In the business office a Mr. Manson says to Charles this is a costly procedure, It could run up to $3,000."

Charles says "Mr. Mason, I or the Town of Walnut Grove, don't have that kind of money."

Mr. Mason answers, ''I realize that but we need to pay our staff, your pastor is getting the best of care. I will give my consent for the doctor to do the surgery but I need $1,000 in my office by Monday at 4pm."

Charles with a worried look says, ''You will have it, somehow I will raise the money."

Charles takes the note from mr. Mason, leaves the office and finds Dr. Mays and hands him the note. Then Dr. Mays says, "Ok, I will start the operation."

Charles calls Walnut Grove and gets Nels at the switchboard and Charles tells him about Rev. Alden needing surgery for a broken rib has poked into his lungs and needing $1,000 in the business office by Monday at 4pm. Nels replies, ''We will call a Town meeting to see what we can do. Nels then says, ''In Rev. Alden's absence the Dean of the Church, Rev. Dean Russel Herman is taking over he may also have some suggestions."

After Nels says his good byes to Charles and has a word of prayer over the phone, Nels has Willie Olsen ring the bell for the town to come together in the Church building. In the meeting Nels tells everyone the condition of their Pastor and they take up a collection but they only come up with $500. Nels counts it and says, "This is a nice start but we are still short."

Meanwhile back at Mayo Clinic Dr. Mays is talking with Charles and says, ''I thought I could start the operation right away but I can't your Pastor is too weak and too high of a fever. He needs to rest overnight and be stronger. He is on ice right now to try to get his fever down a little, if he is strong enough in the morning I will operate first thing."

Saturday morning Rev. Alden is well rested and strong enough with his fever down to be able to have surgery. The surgery is a success but he stays in the Hospital through the weekend to recuperate from surgery.

Sunday morning in Walnut Grove, Russel Herman has taken over the Sunday service. At the end of the message he says to the congregation, "Nels has told me about your Pastor's health and the financial situation at Mayo Clinic and what you need. I have and I am giving you and your Pastor the $500 you are short and will see what else the Church can do for any other bills that may come up."

Monday morning Nels calls Charles and says, ''Charles the Town has come up with $500 and Dean Harman gave us $500."

Charles shouts over the phone, "Praise The Lord!"

Nels then says, ''I will wire the money over to the Hospital."

The Hospital bill is up to date for now.

Charles has just gotten back to the waiting room from the business office with Mr. Mason saying, "Your bill is up to date." Charles has a smile on his face as he walks into Rev. Alden's room but Rev. Alden isn't there.

Charles has a concern look and asks the Nurse who is cleaning up, "Where is he? Where is Dr. Mays and my Pastor?"

The Nurse answers, "Didn't the Nurse's station tell you? Rev. Alden had to go back into surgery."

"What? He was doing so well?" Charles asked.

"Dr. Mays will tell you." The Nurse answers as she goes out to find Dr. Mays.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dr. Mays had told Charles that Rev. Alden needed another surgery because they didn't get all the infection out the first time. Dr. Mays does the second surgery and comes out to Charles in the waiting room and tells him, ''Charles the second surgery was successful and your Pastor is now resting, if everything is ok he can go home in 2 days."

2 days pass and Rev. Alden is well enough to return home. Before Rev. Alden and Charles leaves the Hospital, Charles is in the business office and Mr. Mason is telling him to expect a bill to arrive in Walnut Grove within 2 weeks.

Charles calls Nels in Walnut Grove and says that, Rev. Alden is better and that they will be home and Charles also tells Nels about the bill that will be expected in the mail. Nels askes, "How much is it going to be, Charles?"

"Mr. Mason didn't tell me, I guess we will wait and see." Charles answers.

Charles and Rev. Alden arrive home in Walnut Grove and the whole Town meets the Stagecoach and welcomes Rev. Alden back with hugs and Mrs. Olsen says, ''We are having a welcome home party in our home in your honor, Rev. Alden." They all go inside and enjoy being with their Pastor.

A week passes and Rev. Alden seemed to be recovering from his surgery but then all of a sudden he gets his fever back and his side begins to hurt again. Dr. Baker doesn't understand and he calls Dr. Mays at Mayo Clinic. Dr. Mays says, ''Dr. Baker, I don't know what to say it might just take time."

Dr. Baker tells Charles that Dr. Mays said ''It might just take some time for him to feel better."

Charles answers, ''I have faith that he will get better."

2 days pass, Rev. Alden is feeling worse. The Town of Walnut Grove has lost faith that their Pastor will make it through. One day Charles is looking at a newspaper and reads about how a person was miraculously healed by the building of an altar a hundred some years ago. Then Charles has an idea to take Rev. Alden to a secluded place and build an altar. Everybody thinks Charles has gone crazy but he takes Rev. Alden anyway.

While Charles and Rev. Alden, ( who is feeling sick and weak) are in the open Prairie about 10 miles from Walnut Grove. Charles tries to give Rev. Alden some hot broth but he doesn't eat. Charles walks off a little and begins to pray and says, "God, I will build an altar." He builds the altar and then he tries to give Rev. Alden some broth again, this time Rev. Alden is able to eat without Charles' help.

A man (angel) comes from behind the altar and asks Charles, "Do you have faith that your friend will get better?"

"Yes I do," Charles answers. Then the man disappears behind the altar.

In Walnut Grove, Mrs. Ingalls is worried and asks Dr. Baker and Mr. Edwards to go find Charles. As Dr. Baker and Mr. Edwards heads off to go find Charles the same man (angel) appears and says to Mr. Edwards, "Wait till tomorrow." Then the man disappears into the rain.

Mr. Edwards tells Dr. Baker he had a man tell him to wait till tomorrow. Mr. Edwards and Dr. Baker are both confused by this but do wait till the morning. The morning comes and they go out and they do find Charles and Rev. Alden and the altar that Charles built. Charles walks out to them, than a second later Rev. Alden walks out from behind the altar, 100% healed!

The next day Sunday morning, The Town of Walnut Grove and Pastor Dean Harmon are standing outside the church clapping and rejoicing as their Pastor Rev. Alden walks up to the church. They all walk in the church singing, "Bringing In The Sheaves."

Dean Harman announces, "Rev. Alden is back with you and the bill that came in the mail yesterday for $2,000 at Mayo Clinic will be taken care of by the main Church Headquarters."

They all stand and rejoice for their Pastor has returned to them 100% better and all of their worries are now behind them.

Pastor Dean Harmon takes his seat and Rev. Alden preaches a message on faith. In his message he mentions how a week ago marked his 12th anniversary of him becoming Pastor of the church and how faith made it all possible.

After the Church service is dismissed some are talking and Nels says to Charles, ''I never thought about how it has been 12 years, what with the bell and illness."

Charles replies, ''I didn't think about it either. We should do something for Rev. Alden but what?"

Laura over hears her Pa. speaking and says to the other children, ''We should do something for Rev. Alden's 12th anniversary."

Mary says, ''I have an idea we could make a case for him to put his Bible in."

They all agree, and during the following week they make the case and put the inscription on it that reads, "Happy 12th anniversary, We love you Pastor!"

The following Sunday the children present the Bible case to Rev. Alden and tells him that they are all thankful for is 12 years of being there Pastor and looking forward to more years together.

Rev. Alden smiles and thanks the children for the beautiful case and places his Bible in it and says, ''I will cherish this case you children gave me for years to come."

The Town is a happy town with their Pastor of 12 years, who is strong and healthy and a beautiful Church bell that both the Church and the School uses.

The End.


End file.
